Crónicas de Drakengar
by Ili Chan's Files
Summary: Al principio, la creación de un mundo y de su evolución. Se separa en 3 distintos capítulos: Lone Wolf, Bosque sagrado y el Dragón dormido.


Prólogo

_**La leyenda de los tres continentes**_

Esta historia empezó tiempo atrás, aquí todo era hermoso, perfecto... sin oscuridad alguna mas que la noche que estaba plagada de estrellas.

Grandes planicies llenas de pasto largo y verde decorado con todo tipo de flores de colores diversos, árboles grandes que cubrían una gran región el cual se llamaba Bosque Tear, ya que de ahí se creo todo lo que existía a su alrededor. Cercas había un gran lago donde en el centro había una pequeña isla con grandes árboles de cerezo que cada día del año floreaban y dejaban caer pétalos a veces rosas y a veces celestes.

Cercas de aquí había una pequeña aldea donde los campesinos trabajaban la tierra, y disfrutaban de su estancia, una vida tranquila y placentera.

A lo lejos diversas montañas nevadas resaltaban entre las nubes blancas y esponjadas y tras estas un gran Océano, y al pie de las grandes montañas había otro poblado donde se traía el pez en grandes cantidades. Realmente todo era colorido y por sobre todo tranquilo y problemas.

Hasta el día en que en la Bahía apareció un bebé, estaba acostado a un lado de una roca llorando, solamente cubierto por una colcha. Una mujer que iba pasando escucho al pequeño y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo llevo en sus brazos, el pequeño se tranquilizo, este era pálido con ojos de un extraño tono rojizo y de cabello negro. Muchos del pueblo creyeron que el océano era su madre, nadie supo el como llego a ese lugar, ya que no existía tierra alguna de donde el pudiese venir.

La humilde mujer lo protegió hasta que el tuvo 19 años y hasta el día en que ella falleció ya de anciana. El bebé, llamado Macleod, ya crecido no tenia mas que hacer en la Bahía más que ir y seguir su camino. Macleod trabajo por un tiempo en la bahía, pero aun así deseaba con todo corazón el irse para el otro lado, tras las montañas, quería conocer más que el mar.

Una Mañana fresca el tomo sus cosas, comida y partió hacia la tierra desconocida para el mismo. Equipado solamente con algo de su ropa, una mochila, 5 emparedados y un pan partió caminando alrededor de las montañas, del lado donde la montaña se hacia mas pequeña. Salio de su hogar, camino por la plaza principal y luego camino por la orilla del mar, teniendo fe en que este lo llevaría a su destino.

Del otro lado de las montañas, sucedió casi lo mismo que el joven macleod hace 18 años.

Dos años después de la aparición de Macleod en la orilla del mar una joven muchacha caminaba por el bosque Tear, y mientras que se abastecía de hongos medicinales que solo crecían en dicha región ella escucho el llorar de un bebé entre los árboles, mientras que seguí el sonido ella por fin la encontró, bajo el mas grande de los árboles del bosque acostada desnuda sobre las yerbas. Ella fue recogida y llamada Lina.

Ahora Lina tenia 17 años, estudio el arte de las medicinas naturales que le dio su madre, lo que trataba cada uno de los hongos que recogía y el como sobrevivir sola en el bosque. Lina permaneció en el pueblo aun lado del río y vivía feliz junto con su madre que aun vendía y curaba las personas.

Macleod, tras días de caminar por fin se encontró ya en la otra área, tras las montañas nevadas, el camino era mas placentero, hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque Tear que nunca había visto en su vida, un camino de tierra lo cruzaba en su totalidad fue cunado decidió seguirlo.

Dentro del bosque noto una extraña calidez protectora, su madre nunca le menciono sobre tan místico lugar, fue cuando cayo la noche y se encontró frente a frente con una joven muy bella que tenía un canasto lleno de hongos y plantas, ella le sonrió amablemente. Fue cuando Macleod y Lina por fin se conocieron, ambos parecieron haberse visto desde mucho tiempo atrás, Lina lo llevo hacia el pueblo donde ella vivía.

Macleod vivió por un tiempo en el hogar de Lina hasta que el consiguió un hogar donde quedarse, y a pesar del tan corto tiempo ambos permanecieron juntos, su amor era algo especial después de todo... y un día se explayaron en la isla de los cerezos, que por extraño que fue mientras que ambos se unieron los pétalos se tornaron en un rojo carmesí. Mientras que ambos permanecieron en aquella isla esta permaneció con el mismo color... hasta el día en que se fueron...

Fue un día tras tanta tranquilidad esta se torno drásticamente, y la primera señal fue el que cada uno de los árboles de cerezo se secaron, pudriéndose por completo, la cosecha se acabo dejando todo devastado, el mar se volvió violento... casi destruyendo todo... una enrome tormenta cubrió el cielo creando oscuridad todo el tiempo.

Macleod cambio al mismo tiempo que todo sucedió... y después fue la creación del demonio y del dragón, ambos destructores de toda la vida que se le atravesara, Lina no acepto la oferta de Macleod en ser su reina, ella en vez de eso cabo una tumba para cada uno de los habitantes que el mataba... junto con la de su madre.

El bosque ofreció a Lina una cosa, ya que ella era la hija de la Tierra, un lobo de color negro el doble del tamaño que uno normal, y por otro lado una espada con la que vengaría y daría justicia a los fallecidos hijos.

La pelea fue dura y dolorosa ya que ella debía de matar a su único amor... a su ayuda se sumaron los espíritus del bosque de cerezo que eran pequeños y fuertes, con la piel de la misma madera del cerezo. Solo ambos quedaban, Lina no tuvo otra opción más que atacarlo, Macleod ataco ferozmente pero para entonces Lina ya le había cortado la cabeza...

Lina se convirtió en la guardiana de la vida y creadora de la tierra, pero usando su poder ella separo la tierra en tres partes, al norte el mundo de los dragones, en el centro el valle de los humanos donde serían libres y por ultimo el sur donde seria su hogar, protegiendo a todo ser débil.

Enterró a Macleod en lo más alto de la montaña del norte con un gran Roca en forma de un dragón de roca negra. Este lugar se convirtió en la tierra de la ceniza y fuego. Mientras que en el norte un gran valle repleto de pasto alto y cubierto de altos árboles se hizo... dejando vivir a la que fue hija de Lina y Macleod, según cuentan ella vive en una casa blanca en la entrada de la gran montaña azul de nieve, protegida siempre por Thantos y Rogziel dos lobos negros.


End file.
